Anything could happen
by Marinuqui
Summary: Ryder siempre ha querido a Marley de alguna manera u otra. Y sabía que eso jamás lo iba a olvidar.


Se sentó al lado de la chica en la mesa de la biblioteca, clavando sus ojos castaños en el rostro de la muchacha.

Esta permanecía centrada en el libro, sin reparar en la presencia del joven, que tampoco hizo nada por llamar la atención de la joven.

Sus ojos azules parecían no separarse de la página del libro, fijándose en que lo que estaba leyendo era una novela, seguramente, y no algo de clase. Y él no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se percató de que la chica levantaba la mirada para clavarla en su rostro.

— ¡Ryder! No sabía que estabas aquí...—susurró ella con suavidad, apartándose un mechón de su cabello.

A Ryder le gustaba el cabello de ella. Castaño, liso, que a veces se ondulaba un poco, pero que igualmente le quedaba perfecto. A veces se le antojaba el tocar su cabello con los dedos y enredar estos en su melena, con tranquilidad, mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo; pero eso era algo que nunca sucedería, o al menos, eso era lo que creía él.

_Podía sentir como la muchacha se movía con suavidad, sacando los libros del casillero mientras que él se acercaba con los suyos en las manos, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. Su melena, castaña, rebotaba ligeramente sobre sus hombros, aunque no con mucha fuerza, como si estuviese completamente compenetrada cada parte de su cuerpo; no podía dejar de observar la belleza de la chica._

_—Hola, soy Ryder, Ryder Lynn—se presentó al llegar a la taquilla de la joven, llamando así su atención, logrando que esos ojos azules se fijasen en él._

_—Lo sé—se rió la chica al decirlo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando sus dientes—. Juegas en el equipo de fútbol, tus bailes son geniales—aduló ella al muchacho, logrando que mostrase los dientes en la sonrisa._

_—Gracias..._

_—Y yo soy Marley._

_—Lo sé, lo sé—interrumpió sonriendo también a la par que ella—. Oye, tu madre es la mejor. Siempre me da una ración más de albóndigas en la comida._

_— ¿En serio? -Inquirió ella sorprendida mientras se reía alegremente— Eso es que le debes de gustar mucho..._

_Antes de seguir hablando, volvió a fijarse en la melena de ella antes de volver a centrarse en sus preciosos ojos azules. Y ahí creyó que se había enamorado completamente. Era algo así, como un amor impetuoso. Una chispa. Un instante. Era saber que era ella quien ocuparía sus pensamientos por las noches. Iba a ser la protagonista de sus sueños._

—Perdón, no te quería molestar —dijo al cabo de un rato, percatándose de la sonrisa de ella—, no quería interrumpir tu lectura—añadió rápidamente con tono formal, logrando que ella soltase una pequeña risita.

A Ryder le gustaba su ligera risa, como risueña. Le gustaba escucharle reír sin que ella se percatase de que él se quedaba así, atento, mirándola desde las sombras, procurando no llamar su atención. Apretó los labios ligeramente, conteniendo él una carcajada, y se quedó mirando los ojos de ella, quien aún no había clavado estos en los suyos.

_—Entonces empezó a tomar muchos laxantes y...—hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando, como para dar suspense._

_Ella se sonó un poco con el dorso de la mano, levantando sus ojos azules para clavarlos en el cristal, y así mirarle a través de este, tragando saliva, antes de llegar a preguntarle en un susurro si es que había muerto. Él miró al techo, y después a la imagen de ella reflejada en el espejo._

_—Se cagó en frente de todo el instituto._

_Marley soltó una sonora carcajada que llenó el vacío del baño de las chicas, apartándose él de la puerta del baño en el que estaba apoyado y se acercó en unos pasos a ella con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, satisfecho de haber logrado que ella sonriese. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, porque acababa de descubrir que la risa de la castaña era preciosa, y más esa sonrisa que amanecía en su precioso rostro. Ella entonces se volvió a poner seria y se giró, mirándole unos momentos, intentando dejar de llorar._

_—Mira, yo no quiero besar a una chica que le apesta el aliento a vómito...Ni en la actuación, ni después de esta—le llegó a decir a la cantante, fijándose en que era una perfecta Sandy para la obra del musical del Glee—. Te espero fuera. _

_Y cuando dijo eso, salió, dejando a la joven sumida en el silencio del baño._

—Ya sabes que no me molestas—contestó la muchacha con tono amable, dirigiendo finalmente la mirada hacia la del castaño, haciendo que este contuviese la respiración—; me gusta que me hagas compañía.

La chica sonrió afable, con cordialidad y ternura, riéndose de nuevo, apartando sus ojos de tonalidad cielo. Amaba sus ojos, que le sumergían en un mar de sensaciones; y al menos, eran de la tonalidad del mar. Se mordió el labio con cierta suavidad, procurando no causarse daño, mordiéndose también la parte interior de la mejilla.

_—Sal conmigo—dijo corriendo y colocándose a su lado, sujetando bien el asa de la mochila sobre su hombro._

_Ella giró el rostro, clavando sus ojos azules en el rostro de él, con un ligero gesto de sorpresa, antes de sonreír un poco incómoda. Era una situación complicada, y aunque sabía de los sentimientos de Ryder, no sabía si estaba preparada de nuevo para una relación después de lo que le ocurrió con el famoso Jake Puckerman, el que en esos momentos, oficialmente, ya era su ex novio._

_—Ryder..._

_—Soy un buen chico Marley. Soy un buen partido. Mis padres son de buena familia. Ahora saco buenas notas. Soy un buen chico—empezó a enumerar él como posibles razones para que la joven saliese con él, riéndose esta con sinceridad y suavidad—. Siempre he pensado que eres la chica más maravillosa del mundo, Marley—la detuvo un momento, mirándola a los ojos, de frente—. Y nunca te haría lo que te hizo Jake—aclaró, sabiendo que eso sería uno de los problemas. Y por la expresión que puso, se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo—. Te aseguro que nunca te haría eso, Marley..._

_Ella suspiró, mirando un momento a otro lado y se echó a reír antes de apretar los labios, fijando sus ojos claros en los de Ryder, esbozando un amago de sonrisa, como queriendo ser amable._

_—Voy a pensarlo..._

_Y eso a Ryder le bastaba. Le daba eso esperanza._

—Igual, parecías demasiado...—pensó un segundo la palabra— Centrada, eso—se rió en bajo al decirlo, sonrojándose un poco por su propia torpeza, carraspeando para disimular.

—No te preocupes, bobo—hizo una mueca rara, apretando los labios—. Y a la próxima, pienso enfadarme—susurró más tarde en bajo, con tono cómplice, en un claro signo de broma.

El muchacho no pudo evitar fijarse en los labios de ella, y rememorar la primera vez que los besó. Lo bien que se había sentido al hacerlo. Haber sujetado su rostro entre sus manos y arrebatarle ese beso de los labios, sintiendo como ella, en parte, le correspondía. La segunda vez que la besó, también lo recordaba, y lo mucho que siempre le había gustado el poder sentir el sabor de los labios de ella.

_Se quedó mirándola al ver el gesto de ella de nerviosismo e inseguridad. Creía que se iba a romper en cristales de lo frágil que le parecía, y las ganas locas que tenía de que se diese cuenta de lo mucho que, sin duda, merecía la pena._

_Marley Rose no era una chica cualquiera. Era la muchacha más increíble que había conocido, y eso que apenas se hablaban de unos días; pero eso no impedía que él cada día se sintiese más fascinado por ella, y no solamente por su belleza. También por su manera de ser, y por lo buena amiga que se mostraba con todos. Era sin lugar a dudas, de la persona que él se estaba enamorando. Irremediablemente. Sin poder evitarlo._

_De repente, y sin pensarlo, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, y le plantó un beso en los labios. La castaña abrió los ojos por un momento, como platos, por el imprevisto beso, para acabar respondiendo a este algo, cerrando los ojos, al igual que Ryder, el que seguía prolongando el beso todo lo que era capaz. La sensación de vacío que le invadía le asustaba, sobre todo porque le hacía querer más de ella, de Marley. Hacía que la quisiese besar más, que no se apartase de él; quería rodearla con sus enormes brazos por la cintura y pegarla contra su cuerpo. Dejar escapar el aliento contra sus labios, y apartarse hasta que no pudiese más. Y después, quizás, darle más besos en esos labios que le encantaban como sabían, y más lo blandos que le resultaban._

_Se apartó al final, pero sin soltar su rostro, sintiendo la oscuridad del lugar, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, respirando algo agitado y con el corazón totalmente acelerado. Sin lugar a dudas, Marley sabía como aumentar el ritmo de la pulsación de su corazón._

—Vale, vale...Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ella se rió, sin añadir más, y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura, frunciendo el ceño por una escena, que debía ser que no le gustaba. Casi podía sentir un poco de desagrado al ver ese gesto por parte de ella. No le gustaba ver a Marley mal, o que sufriese. Lo detestaba. Verla llorar, y verla mal, era lo más doloroso que le podía ocurrir en la vida. La quería, demasiado, y eso a veces le desconcertaba.

_Se detuvo en seco viendo como resonaba las taquillas. Se escondió rápido, viendo como Jake se quedaba apoyando la cabeza en el casillero y ella se movía rápidamente con el rostro desencajado, y con amargura en su expresión. Con sigilo, y sin que el moreno se percatase, Ryder siguió a una destrozada Marley Rose hacia el salón de actos. Él se quedó detrás de las cortinas._

_Y entonces, la vio._

_Expresándose como ella mejor sabía, cantando. Cantando "Wrecking Ball", de Myley Cyrus, y honestamente, eso le dejaba sin respiración. Hasta así, Marley Rose era la chica más bonita que jamás hubiese conocido. Incluso desmoronada, conservaba una belleza y una fragilidad que lo único que lograban es que quisiese rodearla entre sus brazos, y que dejase de llorar por él. Porque lo que más estaba odiando Ryder era que Marley llorase por Jake._

_Entonces, el chico se lamentó de todo. ¿Cómo pudo tan siquiera confiar en él? Se apartó cuando vio que el joven Puckerman iba con buenas intenciones con respecto a la castaña. Que de verdad, la amaba. Que de verdad, la quería, y que lo era todo para él; y que no pensaba engañarla con nadie más porque era el amor de su vida. Y ahora que lo recordaba, que rememoraba eso, casi le daban ganas de partirle la cara a su amigo con sus puños. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera hacerle eso?_

_¿Cómo podía haber engañado a la persona que supuestamente lo era todo para él? ¿Cómo pudo, cuando él, Ryder Lynn, se estaba muriendo solo por tener una cita con ella? ¿Cómo Jake pudo perder a esa chica que ahora, en ese instante, estaba gritando casi por el dolor que él le había causado? _

_Ryder lo sabía. Sabía que no quería volver a ver a Marley Rose llorando. No quería ver que la persona a la que quería sufría de esa manera; y si era sincero, quería ser él la causa de su sonrisa._

El muchacho suspiró, viendo como parecía volver a relajarse la joven, y decidió que era hora de centrarse en lo suyo. Se quedó un momento pensando, y en como, pese a ser amigos, era consciente de lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Y que sin lugar a dudas, Marley era su primer amor, y eso jamás se olvidaba. Sonrió para sus adentros, y empezó a hacer sus deberes de clase.

_Porque todo él, como era, la amaba a ella toda, por como era._

Lo que no sabía Ryder, es que en el momento que volvió a centrarse en los apuntes, Marley había desviado la mirada del libro hacia él, y tras unos segundos, sonrió, pensando en que podría quedar con él más tarde, mordiéndose el labio.

Al fin y al cabo, cualquier cosa podría pasar, ¿no?


End file.
